nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrading objects
In SLASH'EM, items may be upgraded into other objects, by dipping them into a potion of gain levelSLASH'EM_0.0.7E7F2/potion.c#line2166, or by the gnomish tinker technique. Listed are the various item transformations. If an object has multiple possible upgrades listed, the upgrades are equally likely unless otherwise noted. Note that upgrading objects does not break polymorphless conduct, and upgraded objects do not need to be dipped in a potion of restore ability to make the upgrade permanent, as polymorphed objects do in SLASH'EM. Much information taken from (and thanks to) Eva Myers's spoilerhttp://www.statslab.cam.ac.uk/~eva/slashem/potions.html. Weapons and ammunition Daggers This is a good source of great daggers, since they are never randomly generated. Great daggers never stack, but there is a bug in item upgrading that enables you to make a stack of great daggers by upgrading a stack of elven or dark elven daggers. Short swords Bows Arrows Other weapons Armor Cloaks Helmets Gloves Shields Robes Other armor Tools Containers Magical tools Mundane tools Food Stones Strategy Upgrading objects, either by potions of gain level or the tinker techinque, is the "poor hacker's polypiling"SLASH'EM_0.0.7E7F2/potion.c#line2167. It can be used to get some good items without many of the the risks of polypiling. Most of the transformations are also reversible, although polypiling in SLASH'EM is by default reversible, since objects revert after some time. Also note that most of the magical items transform into other magical items, and mundane items change into other mundane items. Thus, with a few exceptions, it is not a viable way to make more magical items for polypiling. However, many useful items can be obtained, including helms of brilliance, healthstones, tinning kits and magic markers. Cost and safety One potion is used up per item (or stack of items) transformed, if using a potion of gain level. If using the tinker technique, much more time passes, using up food, and spawning enemies. Thus gnomes can save on potions, but must find a safe place to tinker, so they are neither interrupted or killed. Boulder forts work well, but may be hard to come by early in the game. Shops work very well in the early game, with the door locked. If you lack a way of (un)locking the door, you can also pick up an unpaid item, and let the shopkeeper block the door. Be sure not to stand in a straight line from the door, so monsters can't shoot you, and beware tunneling monsters. Enchanted armor and weapons One good use of upgrading is to get highly-enchanted armor or weapons. A +5 orcish helm may be upgraded into a +5 helm of brilliance. Also, since many transformations are reversible, the player may change a highly enchanted piece of armor from one type to another. For example, a wizard has less use of a +3 helm of telepathy than a +3 helm of brilliance. Similarly, a player could upgrade a +2 orcish dagger into a +2 great dagger, for two-weaponing with (or skill-training for) Magicbane. Polyfodder Objects may also be upgraded for use in polypiling. Most magical items transform into other magical items, and most mundane items transform into other mundane items. Thus upgrading objects for polyfodder will often be a waste of potions or time spent tinkering. The exceptions are mundane items which transform into magical items: * flint stones * dwarvish helms * orcish helms * dented pots * dwarvish cloaks * orcish cloaks * leather gloves * robes * tin whistles * wooden harps * wooden flutes * tooled horns * sacks References Category:SLASH'EM